Sasuke's Resolve
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Sasuke thought he was ready to leave the village he truly did, but when a blond teammate strengthens his loyalty to the leaf he decides to stay. how will this change the story that we know? femnarutoXsasuke


Sasuke looked at Nariko as she stood in his way of exiting the village. He had already knocked Sakura out now would he have to do the same to Nariko?

"Sasuke..." Nariko started seeming nervous. "Sasuke I know this is sudden but... Will you go out with me?" Nariko asked looking at her feet.

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement. He wasn't sure if she was serious.

"I am always struggling to catch up with you as a rival, but I want to walk beside you not as a rival but as something more."

Now he knew she had to be joking. But he was going to call her on it not verbally of course though.

Sasuke grabbed Nariko by the waist and pulled her to him dropping his bag making her vocally 'eep' he ran his free hand across her side and down her leg past her skirt then stopped and moved it upwards underneath it and rested it on her ass.

Nariko looked at him with wide eyes shocked as he was but a moment ago. Then she calmed down and rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Sasuke."

Then it dawned on him she wasn't joking, it wasn't some ruse. She loved him. His grip loosened and then tightened. He couldn't leave now, not with knowing this.

He moved his hand from her ass onto her cheek. Stroking her face. She looked back at him.

Then it happened, it was fleeting, it was only for a moment but it happened, they kissed.

As Sasuke withdrew Nariko looked at him gazing into his onyx orbs with her cerulean.

Nariko then 'eeped' again as Sasuke picked her up and started to head back into the village.

As he walked he had left his bag there, abandoned along with any thoughts on leaving the village and leaving Nariko. And like his resolve the seal on his neck was stronger than ever.

Nariko awoke the next morning. Sleepy and wondering where Sasuke went in a house that was both unfamiliar and not her own.

She was lying down in the bed taking this time to reflect on her confession and Sasuke's reaction.

How did he feel about her? He didn't really say anything to her last night just let his actions speak. And Nariko was horrible at reading actions. He had affection towards her she knew that much but exactly how much she didn't know. Did he see her just as a friend whose heart he didn't want to break or did he love her back.

Nariko sigh and rolled so her face was in the pillow, she inhaled. It smelled like him. She then sat up looking around. Her dirty clothes a pile on the floor. Though she had to make do with her underwear she didn't want to have the shirt for another day.

She looked around the room to find something that would do. She smiled as she found it. A T-shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the back. She peeled off her shirt from the other day and slipped that one on. It was too big on her of course but she liked it.

She walked out into the living room, trying to find Sasuke. It dawned on her that she never had been over to Sasuke's before. She took a moment to look around. It was clean but also fairly bland.

There was only one thing that caught her eye on a bookshelf there was a picture. Nariko recognized it. It was her. Kakashi was training them water walking though she already knew it Sasuke did not. So she decided to just enjoy herself wearing an orange bikini.

Nariko smiled she remembered giving him the photo as a teasing gesture. But he kept it. Nariko liked the photo. That swimsuit was one of the few things she had that made her feel good about herself.

She wondered if Sasuke would like her in it? Her thoughts were interrupted however by a pair of arms wrapping around her and tugging her backwards against someone.

"How'd you sleep?" Nariko sighed in relief hearing Sasuke's voice.

"Okay... Thanks. What about you?" Normally Sasuke wouldn't answer but this wasn't normal for them.

"Restless."

"Nightmare?" Nariko asked knowing he had a lot to have them about.

"No, thinking about you is all." He said. A silence followed and Nariko just relaxed in his arms.

"So I see you kept the photo."

"It was a good one, I could actually see you." He said.

"Hm, I still have it if you want to see me in it again." Nariko said closing her eyes and relaxing. "We could go down to the lake with everyone and have fun."

"I'd prefer just you and me." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well tough." Nariko broke away turned and stuck her tongue out. "I want to go with everyone so there." Sasuke was going to retort when the door to his apartment clicked and opened.

"We'll look here for clues where they went first and then meet the others." Sasuke and Nariko just stare as Shikamaru and Neji enter the apartment. The two pause and stared back.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said and Nariko quickly hid behind Sasuke.

"Why are you guys here?" Nariko shouts from behind Sasuke.

"I could ask you the same Nariko. This isn't your apartment." Neji said.

"No, it's mine." Sasuke stepped forwards. "And I suggest you leave it."

"Ugh, Sasuke we were sent here, Sakura said you left the village. So why are you here with Nariko?" Shikamaru asked knowing this was a headache in the making.

"I am here because she was wrong, and why Nariko is here isn't any of your business." Shikamaru sighed and turned around to leave.

"Come on Neji let's go make our report." Shikamaru said walking out with a groan.

"Oh guys before you go." Neji looked at Nariko. "If no one's busy get everyone together let's go down to the lake today." Neji nodded and then followed Shikamaru out.

Sasuke turned to Nariko when they left. "Why?"

"Because I want to." Nariko again stuck her tongue out.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as they walked back to Tsunade's office. "It seems their dating." Neji commented.

"Yeah and its best Sakura doesn't know that. There's more to it but it's better to leave Tsunade to it if she wants to get involved." Neji nods.

"Agreed."

Shikamaru closes his eyes and yawns. Bumping into someone by mistake.

"Hey watch it you!" Shikamaru turns to see a feisty redhead face down on the ground. She gets up brushing herself off. Turning to face him. "You don't even say sorry you f..." She stops looking at him she blinks. "You... You are kinda cute." She said picking up her hat and adjusting it on her head.

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe you can make it up to me?" She smiled at him.

"Well a few friends of ours are getting together at a lake how about Shikamaru here takes you with?" Neji suggested smirking.

"Sure! I'm Tayuya by the way. I'm kinda new here mind if I tag along until then?"

"No problem." Tayuya nodded and ran over and picked up the rest of her things.

Shikamaru took the time to glare at Neji.

"It'll be good for you maybe get you more active."

"Or killed Temari is coming back today remember" Neji shrugged and continued walking.

"I swear that guy is evil." Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome."

**A/N: I'm back after a long absence I'm not sure if I'll rewrite my old stories or not but for now here's this to keep you all tied over.**


End file.
